When a tent, a flexible container, a material for civil engineering, etc., are produced, a so-called "tarpaulin sheet", which is produced by coating a synthetic resin on a fiber base fabric by a calendering process, etc., has been used widely. In most cases, a tape, a belt, etc., are joined by sewing so as to reinforce or bond the sheets or to bond them to other members. When a tent sheet is fixed to skeletal pipes of the tent when pitching the tent, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application No. 61-090926 provides a woven fabric for fitting the tent sheet. In this case, the center portion of the woven fabric for fitting the sheet in its transverse direction is bonded by sewing to the tarpaulin sheet of a tent base, both ends of the woven fabric for fitting the sheet in the transverse direction are wound on a pipe, and both terminals are then bound and fixed by a tape or a rope. In the case of the tarpaulin sheets, they can be easily bonded by radio frequency welding or thermal welding. However, if the tarpaulin sheet is used alone, the strength is not sufficient. Therefore, there is the problem that a rope must be sewn into a terminal of the sheet. The prior art reference described above proposes a woven fabric for fitting the sheet which solves this problem. However, it takes much labor to sew the woven fabric for fitting the sheet to the tent sheet and moreover, bonding work of sheet pieces for preventing water leakage from the sewn portions is necessary. Accordingly, utilization of bonding means of the woven fabric for fitting the sheet by radio frequency welding or thermal welding without relying on sewing has been desired. Further, if the woven fabrics can be bonded to each other by bonding means without using sewing so that the tarpaulin sheets can be bonded easily and mutually, the range of application will become broader. However, bonding means providing a peel strength which can withstand practical application has not yet been developed at all to this date.
The present invention aims at providing a woven fabric having a structure suitable for bonding in order to bond a so-called "tarpaulin sheet", which is obtained by coating a fiber base fabric with a synthetic resin, and a woven fabric such as a tape or a belt, which have been bonded in the past by sewing means, by bonding means.
To accomplish the object described above, the present invention employs the technical construction described below.
In other words, the present invention provides a woven fabric having a structural portion suitable for bonding wherein a woven fabric is classified in a longitudinal direction or a transverse direction or both in the longitudinal and transverse directions, and either one of the warps and wefts, or both of them, are woven very coarsely in at least one of the classified zones than in other zones in a mesh form.
Since the woven fabric according to the present invention employs the technical construction as described above, an adhesive permeates through the mesh portion and can exhibit a bridging effect at the mesh portion of the woven fabric. Accordingly, a synthetic resin coating sheet such as a tarpaulin sheet and a reinforcing woven fabric such as a tape, a belt, etc., can be bonded strongly and efficiently.